Demigod Jr High
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: AU. Just what the title says. But with no demigods. Some OC's but, other than that the gangs all here. Includes Thalico, Tratie, Percabeth, Leyna, Jasper, OC/OC, Conner/ Drew, Frazel and Chris/ Clarisse. Summery sucks but please read. Rated T to be safe. I will try to balance out all the couples evenly.


Okay, this will be only my second story, but I hope you guys will like it.

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters besides mine, Alyson Stone, and Cameron( I need a last name for him!), and I own the title of the school, Jupiter Junior High. And now on with the story.

It was a normal day at Jupiter High. Well about as normal as it canbe. Annabeth Chase was hitting her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, because he took her homework. Percy's cousin, Nico di Angelo, was messing with his best friend, Thalia Grace. Thalia's brother, Jason, was kissing his girlfriend, Piper McLean, while her half-sister Drew, was terrorizing Katie Gardner. Allyson Stone was studying while Cameron kept asking for answers to the science homework. Travis and Conner Stoll, the not-really-twins twin trouble makers were pranking a poor 6th grader(A.U. In here 6th graders are in jr. high because its like that at my school.), while Leo Valdez was destracting Reyna Gonzales, the volunteer secretary who would bust them if she caught them.( I don't know if thats her real last name, but in here it is, ok? And since Mr. D is the principal, and she can't be old cause I'm going to pair her with Leo later.)

When Annabeth finally got her homework back, the bell rang signalling that they had to come in to begin the day. They all separated to go to homeroom.

Nico, Thalia, Allyson, Cameron, Katie, and Travis had Mr. Archie , who was the band director.

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper had Mr. Parr, who taught science.

Drew, Conner, Leo, and Reyna had Coach Dewing for their math class.

(In Band)

" Please get out your instruments and sheet music," Mr. Archie exclaimed loudly. Nico and Cameron went to get their trombones, Katie went to get her flute, and Allyson and Thalia went to get their piece of music they were working on was the theme from " The Hobbit." (A.N. My band was going to play it but we chose "Avengers" instead, so I have no clue how it goes :p) ( They play it half-way through) " Stop, stop, stop, stop!," Mr. Archie exclaims. " Your playing it all wrong, Katie dear!"" Sorry, Sir," Mumbled Katie softly." It's alright, just try not to do it again. From the beginning, everyone!"

(In Science)

"Would everyone please quiet down. Thank you. Since it's the second month of 8th grade, I thought we could start of with a game. I'm going to split you into two groups of the first group we'll have Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Octovian, Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, and Frank. The rest of you will be in group two."

"The game is called ' Earthly Trivia." I will ask a question and I'll give that team 30 seconds to answer. If they cannot get the answer or guess incorectly, the point goes to the other team. Whoever has the most points wins." Now, whose ready to start?"

( In Math)

" Who here knows the formula for the area of a circle? No one? The formula is pi × radius². Well, why is no one writing it down?!" He bellowed." Sorry, Sir. What were you saying?" Asked Drew in an innocent tone while she was filing her nails." You weren't even paying ATTENTION!" " Nope. I wasn't. Sir, are you ok? Your face is turning quite red... Sir?""DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL WITH ME DREW!"

(At Lunch With Drew, Jason, and Piper)

" You already have a detention, Drew?" Piper asked." Dad won't be to happy." " So? Why should I care? He's your dad, not mine." Said Drew obnoxiously." Drew, maybe you should listen to Pipes. She's just trying to be nice and warn you." Jason told her, knowing she'll listen to him. " Fine, hun, but after this I'm not listning to you anymore." " Sure you won't, Drew. Sure you won't."

(At Lunch With Thalia, Katie, Nico, and Allyson)

" Did you see how calm Mr. Archie was with you, Katie? He's never like that with anyone. I think he likes you," Thalia told Katie " I mean do you see the way he looks at you? Can you say creepy." " Oh, Thals, leave her alone. He is nice to other people. He's just especially nice to her." Nico said with a grin. " Oh, you two need to leavo poor Katie alone. So what if the teacher likes her? We all know she only likes Travis." Allyson said, winking at Katie. Katie blushes. " I do not. We hate eachother." " Two things. One, if you hate eachother, then why did you blush, and two, who're you trying to convince? Us or yourself?" Allyson told Katie thoughtfully. " Well, we all know you like me, don't you Ally?" Cameron asked Allyson walking by. It was Allysons turn to blush." No I don't, and don't call me Ally!" Allyson called after him.

" Sure you don't, thats why you blushed, right? And I'll call you Ally if I want to."

(At Lunch With Travis, Cameron, and Conner)

" Dude, what was that all about?" Travis asked Cameron. " Oh, they were talking about how the band teacher likes Katie(" What!") and then they were saying how Katie likes you, Travis, then I butted in saying how we all know Allyson likes me then, well, you herd the rest." " You got the girl, Travis!" Conner exclaimed. Travis blushed." Oh yeah? Well we all know Cameron likes Allyson. Thats why he said that to her. Am I right, or am I right?" Cameron turned a light shade of pink.

" Do not"

" Do too"

"Yeah, well... you like Katie!"

" You like Allyson"

"Katie"

"Allyson"

"Katie"

"Allyson"

"Ug," Conner groaned. " This is going to be a long lunch."

(Lunch With Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Leo, Octavian, Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, and Frank)

" Wise Girl, I need help!" Percy whined. " With what, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said coldly, looking up from her book. " Fine, I won't ask now." Percy exclaimed dramatically, faking hurt. " For the love of anything holy, just ask the dumb question, Prissy!" Clarisse growled. " Fine. Whats the square root of 64?" " Really? That was your question? It's 8, Seaweed Brain." "Oh. Right. Thanks, Wise Girl."

No problem, Percy. No problem."

(Day Ends)

(With Allyson)

" Bye guys!" Allyson called to her friends, walking home with her sister, Haylee. " Hey, Alls, can we wait for Vince? He said he'd walk me home today." "Sure, but you'll owe me. You know I like to get home early to tend the dogs."

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh look, there he is! Vince! Over here!"

(With Katie and Travis)

" Hey, Travis, can I sit with you?" Katie asked shyly, turning a light shade of pink. " Sure, Katie-Kat. Connner's going to sit with Cameron today." Travis told her, rubbing his neck nervously. " Ok. Thanks."

(With Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth)

" I give you a week before they get togeather." Nico said to Thalia, pointing at Travis and Katie. " You're on. How much are we going to bet? " Ten bucks." " You guys, don't you have anything better to do then bet on someones relationship?" Annabeth said, using her ' mother voice'. " Oh, come on Wise Girl. Why don't we just bet on their relationship," Percy told Annabeth while watching Nico and Thalia blush profoundly. " You know you want to." " Fine. I give you three weeks tops for fifteen dollars."

" Your on."

(With Conner and Cameron)

" So... word on the street is, you like Allyson." Conner said acwardly to Cameron. " Dude, don't even. We all know you like Drew, so just leave it alone." Cameron bitterly exclaimed while Conner kept trying to deny it.

" Fine. So what did you get on problem five in math."

( With Leo and Reyna)

" Reyna. Reyna. Reyna. REYNA!" Leo exclaimed trying to get Reynas attention. " What?" Reyna snaped, pulling out her earphone. " I'm trying to listen to my music." " Don't worry. This won't take long. I just need your opinion. Should I do math, or science first?" " How about option C? Leave me alone and figure it out yourself." " But Reyna-" "Leo Valdez, if you do not shut up in the next five seconds, I will rip out your larynx and throw it across the street."

" Fine, but-" "LEO"

Ok. Well that was the first chapter of " Demigod Junior High." I love hearing what you guys think so leave a review.

Allyson Stone

Age: 13

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 115

Description: Light, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, freckles

Personality: Loves punk rock music, loves to read/study/learn, kind of girly yet laid back

Friends: Annabeth, Percy, Katie, Thalia, Nico

Crush: Cameron

Cameron

Age:13

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Description: Sandy, slightly shaggy hair, hazel/green eyes, no freckles

Personality: Loyal to his friends, acts stupid but is really smart, loves dubstep

Friends: Conner, Travis, Leo, Percy

Crush: Allyson

Haylee and Vince won't be in this a lot so I'm not going to describe them.


End file.
